This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To develop a new web portal to assist researchers working with nonhuman primates. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) announced in February 2011 the release of Primate Portal, a new website that provides information for biomedical researchers who work, or plan to work, with the nonhuman primate as a human disease model. When a researcher is preparing to move to nonhuman primates from a smaller animal model, he or she can find it challenging to identify appropriate funding resources, collaborators, animal colonies and testing facilities. The Primate Portal website contains detailed information about programs and facilities funded by the National Institutes of Health, including the eight National Primate Research Centers, to aid researchers in finding the resources they need. The Primate Portal may be customized by the user to provide current information regarding funding opportunities, research articles, meetings and news stories in a specific research area. The Primate Portal also contains hundreds of links to other organizations engaged in biomedical research, categorized by disease model, described with abstracts, and searchable through an in-depth assignment of metadata terms. Researchers interested in primate research are invited to visit the Primate Portal at http://www.primateportal.org/ and create a user account at no cost. For more information, contact Dr. Joseph Kemnitz, WNPRC, kemnitz@primate.wisc.edu, (608) 263-3588 or Ray Hamel, Jacobsen Library, WNPRC, hamel@primate.wisc.edu, (608) 263-3512.